Mizu Kodomo
by PrussiaRox
Summary: Mizu Kodomo is a water mage with a bipolar temper. Watch as she conquers her teenage problems. Sting/OC Gruvia NaLu GaLe Jerza ElfGreen.


**Hey Prussia here with a new Fairy Tail fanfiction. It kind of intertwines with I Need You but this is more likely to happen later. **

**PS this isn't my OC this is one created by my friend, at school, so its his Margaret Sue or Mary Sue, what ever its called. I was also recently harassed by some writers about OCs so please no flames. R&R**

* * *

A girl with blue hair and rainbow highlights ran through the city of Magnolia, with her skate board under her feet and moving,"Sting-kun, Rouge-kun come on. I want to see the Fantasia Parade today, not next year," the girl cried in a hurry.

"Geez why do we have to take her," Sting grumbled, walking with his hand in his pockets, "Why not Yukino or just you? I'm pretty sure Fairy Tail would have picked her up as well." He ran a hand through his blonde hair as they walked to the guild.

"Sting-kun look," the girl smiled,"We're at the best spot, the Fairy Tail guild."

"Rouge did you remember to tell the guild we were coming," the Shadow Dragon Slayer jumped up straight.

He looked at Sting with his red eyes and sheepishly smiled,"I thought you were supposed to."

"Shit," Sting screamed, "MIZU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" He ran after her until they heard a scream of joy. Mizu was at the Fairy Tail guild and was really happy. He bursted through the doors and put a hand over her mouth to try to silence her a little, "Mizu act your age," Sting looked up and saw the whole guild of Fairy Tail.

"Gihee if it isn't Sabertooth. Who's the kid?" Gajeel smirked. He let out an "oof" as Levy elbowed him in the gut.

"Be nice. Hi there," she went towards the girl, "I'm Levy McGarden, who are you?"

"I'm Mizu Kodomo, I'm a water mage," she smiled excitedly. She heard a voice, turned around, and started charging to the guild's very own water mage.

"Gray-sama why don't you go to the infirmary. Juvia will get you some bandag-" Juvia was attacked

"Juvia," Mizu ran to her, throwing Gray to the wall in a comical fashion,"I've missed you so much."

"Mizu-chan why are you here," Juvia asked.

Everyone, including Sabertooth, stared at her, "Juvia you know her?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Yeah she's my niece. My sister got married 21 years ago and Mizu was born 16 years ago. I saw her before heading to Tenroujima but I haven't been able to see her since. Wait where's your parents?" She asked.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san disappeared shortly after you," Mizu said in a depressing tone.

"That's not a reason to join another guild. Why didn't you come here first and join?" Juvia demanded,**(MOOD JUMPY)** as her blood started to simmer in anger. I mean future Rogue tried to kill her former love rival not to mention the dragons at the Grand Magic Games. So technically her anger was toward him.

"I wanted to but do you know what it's like to be reminded that your aunt might possibly never come back." Mizu said angrily. She started to absorb water from the air and Juvia just stared at what she was doing.

Sting felt the air get dry while talking to Lector, Frosch and Yukino on his portable lacrima. He hung up quickly and ran to see Mizu holding a big ball of water and Juvia holding a water whip. He snuck up behind Mizu and tapped her in her rib cage. She turned and hit the light dragon slayer with the ball of water and blushing, "Sting-kun I t-told you not to do that."

Mizu ran toward him as he laughed and grunted as she slipped and kneed him. She sat up and started to tear up and he patted her head, "I'm sorry...you can't keep yourself calm." her rushing water covered fist connected to is face.

Rouge smacked him upside the head as she ran towards the door. She ran into the town and Juvia was seething at the Twin Dragon Slayers and Gray was still twitching in pain and groaning. Juvia heard and rushed to him and took him to the clinic. Before she left the two she growled, "I'm not done talking with you.

**MIZU's POV**

I ran and ran down the street, hating the fact that I hurt Sting and I made Aunt Juvia upset. I waited a long time to see her and when I heard she was alive, I asked and begged Minerva to have me on as an extra at the grand magic games in case someone got hurt. No I was her personal maid **(Next Chappy)**.

People in costumes started to look at me as they ate cotton candy and getting knocked over. I bumped into three hooded figures. I fell on my butt and they took of the hoods. I saw that it was a man with blue hair and two women one with pink hair and one with black. They looked at me as I stared back. The blue haired person held out his hand and smiled.

"Hello," the man started, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just need to clear my head. You know normal teenager stuff," I replied.

"Jellal-dono we need to go get ready to see the parade." The pink hair girl said.

"I'll catch up, Melody," the man named Jellal said, "Here why don't we get you some cotton candy and you can go back to your parents." I looked at him and nodded. My face changed into tears and his into fear.

"P-please don't cry," he sounded panicky and he looked around, "I'm here visiting my girlfriend and if she thinks I made you cry well, I think she might murder me. What's wrong?"

"I...don't...have parents." I sobbed. He looked at me and gave me a smile.

"I know how you feel. Come on lets go get that cotton can-" He was interrupted by a red headed woman who I quickly recognized from the Grand Magic Games, as Erza Scarlett.

"Jellal why did you make this poor girl cry," She sounded pissed. I realized that his name sounded familiar. He was recently pardoned for his crimes against Fiore and started his own guild called Crime Sorciere.

"Oh I'm sorry I kinda bumped into him and my butt hit the ground really hard. I have low pain tolerance." I lied. She looked and nodded.

"Mizu you should go apologize to your Aunt Juvia. Besides Sting is searching for you. He's with Juvia about three blocks up and two to the left, on Mayview Road." I nodded and summoned a skateboard. This freaked out Erza as they started talking.

I followed Erza's instructions and I found the two, arguing. I made a ball of water and threw it at them. They turned and saw me seething in anger, again (I need to go back on mood stabilizers). Sting just chuckled and ran up to me to hug me as I started bawling.

They looked at me in confusion and Sting said he was sorry for everything that he ever did to me. I smacked him, "you block head these are tears of joy."

**What's your Opinion?**


End file.
